


Radioactive

by angelofthelord7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord7/pseuds/angelofthelord7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night when Castiel comes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

 

It’s safe to say that after Hell, Dean’s sleep patterns were practically non-existent. It wasn’t that he got much sleep before, but now it seemed like every time he closed his eyes, he was assaulted with memories. Memories of fire and brimstone and that silver glint of a knife as it sliced quickly through skin; his screaming overlayed with a manic laughter and then drowned out by the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, tinging his thoughts red as he watches himself take the knife in his hand. So he tends to avoid sleeping, favoring the fatigue and the lonely nights over the inevitable nightmares. And it’s during one of these lonely nights that he finds himself no longer so alone. Dean has his hands behind his head and a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ open when he comes. If it wasn’t for the tell-tale rustle of wings, he wouldn’t have known anyone was in the room with him. As it is, it still takes him some time to raise his eyes from the magazine in his hands and look at the dark shadow of Castiel in the motel room.

“Cas?”

There’s a shaky breath and then, movement; with a start, Dean realizes that Castiel is pale and shaken, with a fear in his eyes that he had never seen the angel possess before.

“Cas...Cas, man, talk to me!”

Still no answer but then again, Castiel had always been the quiet type. Dean sets aside the magazine and sits up in bed, focusing his attention on the slowly moving shadow in the corner of the room. Before he can ask the angel again, Castiel takes in a shaky breath and makes an almost inaudible moan.

“...Dean.”

With that, Dean practically jumps out of bed; because Cas sounded hurt, no he sounded _wrecked_ , and hell if Dean’ll let Cas leave him again.

“Cas, goddamn, you better tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong or I’m gonna come over there and find out myself.”

It’s another rasp and a few more steps towards the bed before Cas collapses. Dean curses and makes his way over, taking the angel into his arms. Cas is sweaty, pale, and breathing like he’s got something stuck in his throat and Dean doesn’t know what to think because fuck, aren’t angels supposed to be immune to disease?

“Dean...” Cas clutches at the hunter’s chest and his blue eyes are suddenly brighter than what Dean thought was humanly possible. There’s something in them, behind the pain and fatigue, but before Dean can get to deciphering what that something is, Castiel takes another breath and speaks again.

“Dean...There’s something I haven’t told you about angels...”

And son of a bitch, if Cas is actually giving him a lesson on angel mythology right now, he might just have to knock him out.

“And I need you to listen before- _ah_ -before I can’t think rationally anymore...”

Dean nods because this is probably important but he can’t help himself from thinking that they’re wasting time, valuable time that Dean could be using to heal Cas from whatever the fuck this is.

“Angels, Dean, we...we go into what you would call a heat. Once a month, we experience intense... _longing_... for intimate contact with our...mates...”

Dean looks at Cas, confused.

“Wait...so you’re saying...that once a month, you get some angel mojo that makes you want to fuck?”

Cas shudders at the word, somehow managing to express his disdain through his condition.

“Yes, Dean, if you must put it that way...In Heaven, I used to take a...suppressant...of sorts to quell the heat. But I had forgotten..- _ngh_ -about it down here...and...it’s time. I...I can’t think of anyone else Dean...and if I don’t satisfy this need, my grace will be severely weakened...”

Cas is looking up at him, panting and desperate, that’s what it was, and suddenly Dean can’t control himself anymore. He vaguely registers that he’s probably going to regret this later before mentally saying, _fuck it_ and surging forward to press his lips against Castiel’s. Kissing Cas is different than kissing a woman; it’s different than Cassie, than Lisa, than the unknown amount of one night stands he’s had. Castiel’s lips are warm and chapped and as soon as Dean kisses him, the angel seems to lose all inhibitions and presses himself up to the hunter. With a sound of surprise, Dean wraps his hands around Cas’ waist and tries to somehow pull him impossibly closer. Suddenly everything’s hot, too hot, and Dean vaguely remembers that he’s the one who’s supposed to be _sane_ right now. But then Cas runs his tongue over Dean’s teeth and grips the back of his neck tighter and he forgets his train of thought. Castiel is the first to break the kiss as he tugs at the hem of Dean’s T-Shirt desperately.

“Dean...Dean, _please_.”

And who is Dean to resist a plea like that, with Cas’ voice all breathy and tinged with desire?

“Please what, Cas? What do you need?”

At that, Castiel’s eyes widen and he licks his lips, tongue darting quickly before he moans into Dean’s neck.

“I-I need....”

He exhales loudly, licking experimentally at Dean’s pulse point and the hunter moans, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Dean, I need you to touch me.”

It’s a clear statement and Dean shivers at it, nodding while nosing at Castiel’s hair.

“Yeah, Cas...Yeah, I got you.”

It’s a blur as they take of their clothes and before he knows it, Dean’s sitting on the bed with a lapful of naked writhing angel. Castiel’s cock is hard against his stomach and he’s thrusting desperately, trying to get the friction that Dean knows he needs. The hunter nips at Castiel’s ear and whispers to him huskily.

“Cas...Cas, man, you’re driving me crazy.”

Castiel keens and bares his throat as Dean begins to suck and bite at it, groaning when the angel reaches back to take a hold of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, Cas...”

Cas moans, stroking Dean’s cock like he’s done it a million times before and Dean asks himself how the fuck Castiel can make him so close to coming so fast if he’s supposedly a virgin. But it really doesn’t matter because now Cas is panting, rubbing up against him harder and he’s stopped jacking Dean off in favor of using his hands to scratch down the hunter’s back in pleasure. And yeah Dean wants something on his cock right now but he kind of likes the idea of Castiel leaving marks on him. They kiss desperately once more, Castiel moaning and whining before going rigid as Dean’s hand finally closes around his cock.

“Cas...Hey, is this ok?”

Castiel stares up at him with half-lidded eyes, lips parted and swollen (and fuck if not a million thoughts race through Dean’s had about those beautiful lips and just how perfect they’d look wrapped around his cock).

“Yes, Dean...” Cas practically growls out and adjusts his position on Dean’s lap to begin stroking Dean’s cock as well. They hiss in unison, rhythms synchronizing and all Dean can hear now is the blood pounding in his head, the sweet slap of flesh on flesh, and Castiel’s desperate moans and pleads.

“Ah! Dean, oh, _yess_ ”

Cas is stroking faster and faster on his cock and it’s overwhelming, amazing and so goddamn sexy, that this angel, his angel, is doing this to him. He’s had sex more than most people do anything really and yet, he feels his balls tightening fast. He’s so close and with the strangled gasps and whimpers and “oh Dean!”s Cas’ sinful mouth is breathing into his ear, he really can’t take it anymore. Dean seizes up and comes hot and hard into Castiel’s hand, his mind rushing with the force of it. The angel on his lap mewls and fucks into Dean’s hand harder, moaning louder and with more frequency now.

“Oh Dean...Dean, _fuck_ , Dean!”  

He’s never heard Cas curse before and Dean speeds his hand up, wanting Castiel to moan louder, to come, to scream. Roughly, he whispers, “Come on, Cas...You’re close aren’t you?” He bites the angel’s ear gently and Castiel makes a sound halfway between a sob and a moan. Dean smirks and pumps him harder, dragging his thumb against the tip. Cas is beautiful like this, he thinks. The angel is sweaty, back bowed and eyes shut in ecstasy. Suddenly, Dean wants nothing more than to watch him come undone, to watch him scream and writhe, and then to put him back together again. With that thought, he sucks a bruise onto his angel’s neck and says roughly,

“Come for me, Castiel.”

And _fuck_ , he doesn’t even know how Cas can do it but the moment the deep command leave’s Dean’s lips Cas is bending at an ungodly angle and coming, thick white strips landing on both of their chests and Cas is fucking whimpering, Dean’s name interwoven with words Dean doesn’t understand.

The hunter strokes him through it, listening to Castiel’s moans die down slowly and meeting his eyes when they open tiredly.  

“Dean?”

Dean smiles and he knows that later on he’s going to have a shitton of questions, all bothering him at the worst times but now, now all he can focus on are Cas’ striking blue eyes and the way that his  sex-mussed hair sticks up.

“Dean?” Cas asks again, bumping Dean with his shoulder tiredly. The hunter nods, still looking at Castiel.

“Yeah, Cas?”

Cas’ face, so often indifferent or confused, breaks into a tentative smile and he buries his head in Dean’s neck.

“Thank you.” He murmurs, almost too soft for Dean to hear.

Dean sighs, stroking the angel’s hair and lets his own lips form into a half smile. He knows that later, this’ll hurt things...and that it isn’t going to be easy. But right now, _this_ is all he wants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can read this work at my livejournal too: angelofthelord7.livejournal.com.


End file.
